Beautiful People
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Once was an OC Needed story. A group of misfits come together to solve all of their problems: with dance of course! They all come to realize that they are Beautiful People in the inside and out.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful People

**Hey! So I am gonna continue writing A Thousand Years but I just thought I'd get a new story going. So this is NOT MY IDEA! This is from Chicago Students but I know some other people did this too. So this whole part is an author note explaining the unique story.**

1.) Fill out the application on the character of your imagination.

2.) Only a few will be selected on people of interest. You don't have to have to be a dancer or in performing arts to be selected. They will be announced once I get 20 applications filled in the review section.

3.) Remember your not telling about yourself, you are telling about a made-up character!

4.) I don't own this idea, it is from Chicago Students. If you are a character in that, include it in your application.

5.) Don't worry about getting in; everybody who applies before I post the winners will be included.

6.) The following will be given to the winners:

- They will be main characters in the fic

-They will be associated with the Shake It Up characters.

7.) Keep in mind that the Shake It Up characters are still included in the story!

Good Luck To All!


	2. Chapter 2

Application!

**Alright so some people started without the application. You can redo it if you want I understand. You are not going to be registered if you are logged on by anonymous. So anyway, here is the long awaited application! You must do all unless it says optional or else your character is not eligible.**

Full Name:

(This includes first, middle, and last name of your character)

Age:

(This should be between about 10 and 17 no higher.)

Gender:

(Male or female)

Family:

(pets, siblings, parents, and anything other roommates. State the age and name and **OPTIONAL **description/traits)

Problem:

(**OPTIONAL- **abuse, criticism, dead parents etc. I'm a sucker for sad stories) 

Appearance:

(Hair, style, eyes, skin, height, weight etc. The regular works.)

Heritage:

(**OPTIONAL- **Irish, Italian, African, etc.)

Friends:

(These could be made up characters or Shake It Up characters. State the age, name, description, and anything else if it is an OC)

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

(**OPTIONAL**- Original character or Shake It Up. If an original character, state the age, name, and description.)

Crush:

(**OPTIONAL-**Shake It Up character)

Hobbies/Interests:

(What they like to do – this is important!)

Backstory:

(This includes their life before the story. This is basically like other expect I call it by something different. This is the second most important thing after their name!)

Author's Note:

(Any personal message to me!)

**At least 20 applications need to be sent before I choose. Everybody from before the 20 applications will be included and the best from the ones after will be included too. If say, you and the twentieth person posted it around the same time you will be included as the top 20. Good luck and please follow the rules! Good luck! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Time!**

**I haven't updated in two months! With all of the Christmas bustle, I didn't get to post anything and I am so sorry! Okay, so it's the time that the OC'S are announced! Some applications were weird O_o. Others were perfect so I hope your character gets picked!**

**Jamie Nadine Campton (TrinitylovesRoshonFreak)**

**Jaden Hunter Williams (chakira) and Lexi (chakira)**

**Lucy Stella Roberts (Dovefence) and Jake Dustin Roberts ( Dovefence)**

**Alexis Brooke Wu (Anna) and Joshua Soctt Gates (Anna) 3**

**Rosalie Mason Taylor (1)**

**Rose Juliet Montauge (StormBringer the MistWolf)**

**Tyler jack Reynolds ( jadeycrazy)**

**Thank you for everybody who participated **


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful People Chapter 1**

**Alright, so this is going to be a looooooong story because I am going to give a chapter to every OC for introduction. One review caught my eye and I would like to say thanks. The pen name was U B****. Does that sound familiar? It was anonymous so IDK who it was. Thank you U B***** I really appreciated those…choice words. Anyway the order of appearance was randomized. So, some of the ones that were chosen (like this one) were really good, however, I want to keep the story rated T. Like, I don't want it to go all dark, I don't write dark fanfictions, so they will be cut out. **

**Jamie Nadine Campton's POV  
><strong>

I continued to stare at the letters all the way to Chicago. The letters were important now, from my pen pal Rocky Blue. They never meant so much until now because I was moving to Chicago.

Normally, when you are moving, you go into the town not knowing a single soul. Well, I know two. Their names are Rochelle Blue and Tyrone Blue. Rocky was originally my pen pal, but I received a letter one time from Tyrone Blue, her older brother. Now, finally, I was excited to meet her.

Of course, there were people I was going to leave behind. My best friend Missy, from South Carolina, was the one I was going to miss most. I pulled out a picture from underneath the letters. I smiled to myself as I gazed at the memory. The picture was of Missy and me in a photo booth at the mall. We looked like total dorks with the weird faces we made.

Missy and I called ourselves sisters. Of course, we looked nothing alike. Missy had dark blue eyes and curly blonde hair with thick eyelashes, and she normally wore the color green. Well, I think green looks like puke. I have black hair with an electric blue streak zig-zagging down the side. I have blue eyes and my favorite color is black (because it goes with everything) but I sometimes wear purple and blue too (when I am feeling happy),

"Woof!" my dog snuggled in my lap barked, peering out the window.

"Jamie, calm that dog down!" my dad yelled from the driver's seat.

"Denny, be quiet," I cooed. Denny, my yorkie, looked up at me with huge eyes, and I couldn't help but hug him. Denny was three years-old.

"Silly, Denny!" my little sister Samantha said, reaching over and petting Denny.

Denny continued to look out the window, and I couldn't help but follow his gaze. We were just riding on a highway, nothing exciting.

I know what you're wondering, why are we driving to Chicago if we lived in South Carolina? Personally, I think the same thing. My mom says it is because of the moving truck tailgating us. I just hope we get there soon.

**JAMIE NADINE CAMPTON**

Our car finally pulled into a long driveway. I looked out the window to see a classic Victorian house. It was two stories, with shrubs running up the sides.

"Welcome home!" Dad called.

"Beautiful," I murmured sarcastically.

**JAMIE NADINE CAMPTON**

I hopped down the stairs of my new house. I had just finished setting up my bedroom, and I was excited to finally meet Rocky and Tyrone. I pranced over to the kitchen counter where my mom sat, trying to figure out how to plug in the microwave.

"Hi, Mom!" I said cheekily, causing her to jump.

"Don't do that, Jamie!" Mom snapped.

"I'm very sorry," I said sarcastically. "Hey, I was wondering if you can drive me down to Hampton apartments so I can meet up with Rocky."

"Not now!" Mom snapped.

"Oh, please!" I begged.

"Get in the car," Mom murmured.


	5. Chapter 5: Our Only Chance

**Beautiful People Chapter 2: Jaden Hunter Williams**

**Hi so this chapter is based off of chakira's Jaden Hunter Williams. I know I haven't updated this story in a while, I have been really busy. So, the way you were announced in that order is the order of the chapters. These are still the intro chapters so I hope you enjoy.**

**Jaden Hunter William's POV**

"Jaden Williams you come back here this instant!" a low voice shouted into the Brooklyn air.

I didn't stop, I didn't even look back. I could hear the murmurs of my foster siblings, but they wouldn't matter anymore. Once again, I had gotten myself into trouble. Since when was pouring a bucket of ice cold water on my foster dad a crime?

"Keep running, Hunter!" a small voice cried from back at the apartment.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" the man yelled after me. I heard the door slam, but I didn't stop running. Not until I ran straight into a girl.

"Whoa!" I halted. The girl flew backwards and skidded to a halt at a man's feet.

"Sorry," she peeped very quietly that I had to really try to listen to hear.

The girl straightened. She had dirty blond hair that was curly. Her skin was dark tan, like she had just sat out in the sun for hours. She was also covered from head to toe in soot. She wore a torn jacket that obviously didn't fit her with a filthy plaid dress that looked like it had come from an orphanage.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"No…it was my fault," she mumbled, not even bothering to wipe off the mud that now layered on her ripped stockings. Not that it would make a difference.

"I'm Jaden," I said, holding out my dirty hand.

"Lexi," she murmured, staring at my hand like it was poison.

"That's a pretty name," I complimented, retreating my unshaken hand.

"Thanks. I never heard of Jaden before," she whispered.

"You haven't? Well now you have," I smiled.

She stared, obviously analyzing me. I looked the same as her :filthy. I wore a brown t-shirt that if I remembered correctly was supposed to be light blue. I wore shorts that were tattered, something you would see a pirate wear. I was only 14 years old, and independency was normal for me.

My mom back in Mexico had secretly sent me over here so I can be free, but I don't think she meant for me to be homless free.

"Where is your home?" I finally asked.

"Home?" she wondered, looking startled.

"Yeah, a place you sleep?" I explained.

"I never had a home," she grumbled, staring at her buckle booted feet. I looked down at my bare feet.

"Nor do I," I admitted.

"Really? I never met anybody who didn't have a home like me before," she smiled.

"Now you have," I grinned.

Lexi scowled. "Why are you being nice?" she snapped.

"Huh?"

"Nobody is ever nice to me!"

"It doesn't have to be that way!"

"It's a change," Lexi said, speaking softly again.

We began to be well acquainted, and were soon like sisters. They would walk the streets together during the day, and cuddle up during night to keep warmth. Lexi had been treated poorly at her adoption center. The woman was really strict, and they were fed less than her being out on the street. She had made a risky getaway. She is 16 years old.

We were walking on a hot day, perspire trickling down my face. We walked in silence, too hot to talk. All of the sudden, a brochure smacked me right on my face.

"What the-" I said, peeling it off my face. I looked at it to see and advertisement for a train straight to Chicago.

At first I thought nothing of it. Who cares about trains? Then it hit me: I should! A train would be a perfect escape from Brooklyn!

"Lexi, look at this!" I said, shoving the brochure into her face.

"What is it?" she murmured.

"An advertisement for a train! A train! Our one-way ticket to freedom!" I exclaimed.

"Hunt, this won't work. We could never afford that! We can't even afford a hamburger from McDonalds," Lexi snorted.

"No, I'm serious! Look at this; it will take us to Chicago!"

"Why would we need to go there?"

"I don't know…a fresh start," I shrugged.

"We'll think about it when we have money, if we ever get it," Lexi chuckled, throwing the ad behind her. As she continued to walk, I turned around and grabbed the brochure, stuffing it in my pocket.

Later that evening, Lexi and I began to settle at our same corner in front of Happy Joe's Toilet Store. As I leaned on Lexi, who was up against a wall, a voice hollered, "It's you!"

Lexi and I snapped up and spun towards a fat woman with curlers tucked in her greasy hair. She wore a black, baggy shirt and baggy cargo pants. Lexi let out a loud gasp.

"Ms. Jillian!" Lexi shouted in awe. With this, I gasped. Ms. Jillian was the mean adoption center owner, who forced Lexi to turn away.

"Alexis Howards, I never thought I'd see you again!" Ms. Jillian raged.

"I-" Lexi began.

"Save it for your pillow, snotty brat! Don't you dare run away from my adoption center again!" Ms. Jillian said, sticking her face in front of Lexi and pointing her stubby finger right in front of her eyes.

"I'm not going back there!" Lexi cried.

"You will and you are. NOW!" Jillian screamed, grabbing Lexi's blond ponytail and pulling her to her feet. Lexi let out a loud scream.

I jumped to my feet and ran to Lexi's side, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Unfortunately, Ms. Jillian was stronger than me.

But I still got a mean kick.

I kicked my foot all the way to the sky, smacking Ms. Jillian in the chest. It made her release her grip on Lexi's hair. I pulled her arm back and we ran, hands locked.

"Where do we go? We can't stay here !" Lexi cried.

"That's it! The train! Come on!" I exclaimed, running like the wind.

We continued running until we reached stairs leading down. The subway. Our only shot.

We hurried down the steps and ran into the station. A train was pulled to the side, and the doors were beginning to shut.

"Train to Chicago now departing," the loudspeaker said.

"No, we're going to miss it!" I cried. We both ran to the yellow boundary. I turned back to see Ms. Jillian stepping down the stairs quickly, three police behind her.

"Our only chance!" Lexi repeated. I frowned, trying to come up with a plan fast. Then I saw a man on the caboose balcony, closing the rope and walking in.

"That's it!" I cried. Grabbing a hold of Lexi's hand, I ran past the yellow border.

"Jump!" I directed.

"Are you insane?"

"Our only chance!" I screamed as the train began to move steadily.

I made up my mind for her: go. I jumped on the train, clutching Lexi's hand. Just when I thought we were going to miss it, I threw out my hand and grabbed onto the metal railing. Pulling ourselves up and onto the balcony, Lexi screamed to an angry Ms. Jillian , "Bye Ms. Jillian, better luck next time!"

We giggled as Ms. Jillian screamed.

I stared out from the train. We were going to Chicago!


	6. Chapter 6: Pictures To Burn

**Beautiful People Chapter 3: Lucy Stella Roberts**

**This chapter is based off of Dovefence's Lucy Stella Roberts. This was challenging for me because Lucy's life is pretty much normal. So, I know that even though Dovefence said she. Deepest apologies and I hope you enjoy! By the way, you don't know how many times I wrote Juicy instead of Lucy lolz. If you see Juicy it means Lucy haha.**

**Lucy Stella Robert's POV**

I sat on the windowsill, gazing out into the descending sunset. In minutes, the sun will be completely gone, and the moon would emerge, illuminating the bustling city of Chicago. I was unfortunately beginning to adapt to the city-life of Chicago. I wasn't always this type of person. In facts, I didn't always speak this language. I didn't dance the same way dancers dance here. I didn't listen to the same type of music as I did now. I didn't wear the same clothes that are on my back as we speak. And I didn't stand out like a sore thumb in Ireland like I do here.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. I was born and raised in Scotland. Actually, it has only been three years since I moved to America.

So now you know and you can insult me. What is it this time, Potato-Girl? Elmo? Edward Cullen?

I am used to all the discrimination against being Irish. I bet half of the people who tease me are even the slightest bit of Irish. I bet even some of you reading this is part Irish btoo!

So what is wrong with being Scottish? Here in Chicago, it isn't about how fast your feet can tap, or how many potatoes your family owns that makes you popular, like it was back in Scotland. Nowadays in America it is all about how much skin is showing, how big your breasts are, and how many boyfriends you had.

I stared down at a picture that was clutched in my hand. It was of me, standing in front of my home back in Ireland. This made a grin grow on my face. The sun shone broadly on the farm, like it was smiling for the picture too. The house was no bigger than a local Home Goods, white with chipped paint. The roof was brown shingles, giving it a natural effect.

I glanced at a box filled to the top with my past. Don't look… you're beyond this stage. Trying to convince myself was no use. I hopped from my perch at the windowsill and knelt beside a pink box. I slowly pulled the lid off, revealing different scenes from Ireland. Me and my best friend Shane, holding hands while sitting in a mud puddle. The sun beaming through the trees on a plain field that stretched on for acres.

I flipped through the pictures. How much I missed Ireland. When I walked the streets of Chicago, or the school halls, there would be so much discrimination. They would make fun of me for my accent, my hair, my skin, my immigration overall.

I was scared to walk alone. I was scared to go to school. I was scared to try for clubs. I was scared to make friends.

I was scared of being myself.


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Me

**Beautiful People Chapter 4: Alexis Brooke Wu**

**Hi so this chapter is based off of The Reading Games' (Anna) Alexis Brooke Wu and Joshua Scott Gates! So Joshua is kind of a side character but hey, it's a package deal! So I hope you enjoy **

**Alexis Brooke Wu's POV**

People say my life is perfect.

Which, I can't blame them. I've been modeling all my life. Well, not _all_ of my life, that would be a little odd. They look up to me as the smart and popular girl.

I would stereotypically be envisioned as a dumb popular. That is not true. Although, people believe it because of my layered brown hair with blond highlights, and the fact that I have the latest styles and look extremely skinny. Well, I don't just look extremely skinny; I am. Who knew you could be popular and Asian? **(A/N not to offend! I envision Alexis Wu as a kind of ditzy girl so this is how ditzy girls act. Trust me, there are way too many in my school) **

I love to model. Some people think that when I was little and modeled and did the whole glitz pageants work, my mom was one of those crazy pageant ladies like you see on Toddlers and Tiaras. No, she was not _against_ it but not _crazy_ for it. It's like a love/hate relationship!

Anyway, as I was saying, I am very smart. I can't count on four hands how many times I got on the high honor roll! My mom is proud, so she pays for my modeling stuff.

A lot of people say that modeling can be unhealthy for those who are…developing. I believe that is a lie! How can feeling pretty be unhealthy? Well, of course beauty comes with prices. Everybody says I'm "anorexic". I actually eat a salad once a week!

Fine…maybe I'm a _little under_weight. That is the only way I am going to be able to fit in the dresses! I have a great hourglass figure though!

People don't know me. They think I am just a dumb popular girl. They don't know anything about me. I am a normal dyslexic girl. To this day I have not accepted the fact that I am dyslexic. I have always hated it ever since I was little. All of my past boyfriends have not liked for who I am either. They either wanted my money (dumped those gold-diggers), dated me because I am perfect (dumped those jocks even though I am perfect), or dated me and dumped me because they discovered I was dyslexic. Only two boys accepted me for who I am. Two boys with the names of Joshua Scott Gates and Tyrone Amar Blue.

I started hanging out with Ty when we were ten. We fell in love and dated for three years. Last year, I noticed Ty was gazing longingly at Cece like he used to with me. It occurred to me that he fell out of love with me and fell in love with Cece. I accepted the fact that we broke up, but didn't cry over it because crying is a waste of time.

So, eventually I found Joshua Scott Gates. Yes, I know what you're thinking. He is the son of Bill Gates, famous billionaire. We met at my school, Webster High. Joshua is kind and gentle, who laughs in all the right places and makes me feel like I'm the best person in the world (which I probably am).

So thus, people look up to me in Webster High. Josh and I are the power duo of the high school and we own the school together. We are like the king and queen of Webster.

They think they know me but they don't.

They don't know anything about me.


	8. Chapter 8: Here We Come

**Beautiful People: Rosalie Mason Taylor**

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while it was because of Easter and vacation and all of that stuff, and school has been worse than ever! Alright this chapter is based on Rosalie Mason Taylor by 1. My language arts teacher has been piling on the homework! Our homework assignment is to find 30 shoeboxes! That's insane! Alright so whatever go and read as I collect my shoeboxes.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat on my stool at my easel, currently working on a painting of a man overlooking the ocean. I wasn't quite sure where this inspiration was coming from, but my hand did all the working.

Payton and Rachel were rushing out the door, like they do every day, even though today is a Saturday. Payton and Rachel were my foster parents. I was the second oldest of our foster family.

Cole rushed out behind them, carrying his guitar case. He was in this very serious band called All Your Digits. He featured as the guitarist. He had three other band members, Chris Jackson, Amy Strauss, and Nicholas Stroud.

"You're in charge," Cole murmured.

"Wha- that's not fair! Rachel said you were in charge," I countered.

"Yeah, well I have an emergency band meeting to attend, so looks like it is up to you," Cole shrugged, searching for his keys.

"You need an adult to drive with you!" I called desperately.

"I got my license already- I'm 17."

"Oh…well you can't leave me alone!" I cried, hopping from my stool.

"You're not alone- you have Luke with you!" Cole pointed out.

"That's no better!" I simpered.

"Look, Amy just got us a gig at On The Spot for Monday, so we are pulling an emergency rehearsal. I should be back right about when Payton and Rachel get back," Cole explained.

On The Spot was the ultimate hang out for Chicago. I practically live there. My really good friend, Rocky Blue, and I always meet there to have a smoothie.

"By the time Payton and Rachel get home? They get home at like 5!" I complained.

"See you then." And with a pat on the head, Cole was off.

"COLE!" I screamed after him, but it was no use. He already disappeared.

"Ro? I'm hungry," Luke said, entering the room and flopping onto the couch.

"So make yourself lunch," I suggested, irritated.

"I'm not in charge- you are," Luke said.

"Then no sandwich for you," I shrugged.

"Fine, I'll make myself one."

Suddenly, crying erupted from my little sisters' room.

"What is it now?" I snapped, entering the room.

A chubby little girl sat on the floor, clutching a ruined teddy bear, right near a pile of knocked down blocks. She was my little sister, Emmy.

Next to her, with a mischievous grin, stood Riley, an energetic trouble maker. She had blond hair in pigtails and wore a bright pink dress, whereas her twin wore a black t-shirt and denim shorts.

"Riley, what happened?" I asked, knowing if I asked Emmy, she wouldn't reply.

"Emmy was being mean," Riley shrugged.

"So you knocked down her blocks?" I assumed.

Riley bounced on the balls of her feet, smiling mischievously.

"Riley! You need to learn to behave better!" I scolded. I walked over and began comforting a still silent Emmy.

"Where's my sandwich Rosalie?" Luke called from inside.

"In your dreams!" I called back, silencing Luke.

I glanced at the clock and gasped; it was 10:02 o'clock. Shake It Up: Chicago was on! 

I dashed to the living room and snatched the remote from Luke, changing it to Channel 3.

The dancers were already dancing to an upbeat song, so I started to dance along with them in my oversized collar shirt with paint stains and a beret to set the mood of painting.

I danced over to the counter where my cell phone lay and quickly dialed Rocky.

"Shake It Up: Chicago!" We both cried into the phone at the same time, followed by laughter.

"Alright the girl on the left cannot dance," Rocky pointed out, clearly dancing behind the phone too.

"She looks like she got ants in her pants," I giggled, noticing the bad dancer.

"Move, Ro!" Luke groaned.

"Put a stick in it," I muttered to Luke, mimicking the dancers.

The dance ended and Gary Wilde ran onto the stage.

"We are holding auditions for teen background dancers on Shake It Up: Chicago! Come on down tomorrow at 7 a.m. if you're interested!" Gary announced, moving over for the new dancers. The other line on the phone was silent.

Then, as if a silent cue, we both start screaming into the phone.

"We can be on Shake It Up!" I squealed.

"We have to go tomorrow!" Rocky cried. Then it hit me.

"I can't, Payton is going on a business trip and Rachel would never let me do that," I grumbled.

"We will convince them together," Rocky suggested, being the good friend she always is.

"Alright then it's settled. Shake It Up here we come!"


End file.
